Shanoa
'Shanoa '''is a character from the ''Castlevania series and the heroine of Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. She represents the Order of Ecclesia, the only group who seems up to the task of defeating Dracula in the Belmonts' absence. She is able to absorb Glyphs using the large rune on her back, which provide her with magical weapon abilities. Although she is often seen wielding an ethereal crimson-colored rapier, Shanoa can use any other weapons granted by her glyphs. Shanoa is able to equip three glyphs, much like Soma Cruz's souls. She can combine them to unleash devastating combos either with a spell or a massive weapon; such as a large Holy Claymore or a hail of daggers. The weapons range from scythes, axes, daggers, lances, hammers, and swords, while spells range from summoning a fierce wind, lightning orbs, giant stone fists, fireballs, ice shards and blasts of light or darkness. Shanoa's glyphs also allow her to swing from place to place using magnetic forces or transform into monsters such as a cat-woman or a winged werebat. Profle Shanoa was chosen as a vessel for Dominus by Barlowe. However, before the performing of the ritual, she was attacked by her adoptive brother and fellow Ecclesia member, Albus. Since that time, she has lost her emotions and memories. Upon awakening, Shanoa heard Barlowe's version of the events and received the order to retrieve him and Dominus from Albus. She ventures upon the Wygol Village and travels across the various dungeons while saving the villagers, and aiding them through Quests. All of these trapped Wygol villagers mention something about a "man" who imprisoned them in Torpor Glyphs. In several occasions, she meets Albus carrying a part of the Dominus Glyphs, and it was further revealed that he was actually behind the capture of these villagers. He offers the two parts of Dominus to Shanoa as "gifts", and without question, she willingly absorbs the two, believing that it was all for the mission entrusted to her by Barlowe. However, at the Oblivion Ridge, Albus did not give the third Dominus Glyph to Shanoa, but instead explains to her the true nature of these glyphs; that the Dominus is a copy of Dracula's power himself, and the usage of the Dominus takes toll on one's life. Shanoa, feeling betrayed, returns to Barlowe, explaining the situation. She is then tasked to take the corrupted Albus down for good at the Mystery Manor. The event in Mystery Manor plays a crucial role in determining the endings of the game. As the following events differ depending if the player successfully saves all thirteen villagers or fails to save at least once. There are two possible routes to the ending this game which is explained after the fight between Shanoa and Albus. Bad ending After the battle, Shanoa finally absorbs the remaining part of Dominus. She heads back to Barlowe in Ecclesia believing that she has already completed her mission, the only remaining task is to execute the spell beside the coffin, in order to "save the world". Unbeknownst to her, it was all lies and tricks by the old man, as she fell into the ground, losing consciousness. The screen fades to black, showing a Game Over screen. Good ending After the battle, Shanoa finally absorbs the remaining part of Dominus. After this process, she began hearing various conversations between Barlowe and Albus. It was revealed that the latter's plan to steal the Dominus was in order to save Shanoa from the threat of using the glyph. This scene also hints that Shanoa slowly remembers parts of her memories by calling Albus her "brother". The soul of Albus manifested as the voice, since it had been merged with the last part of the Dominus that she absorbed. His only advice was to avoid casting the union of Dominus at all costs. Shanoa heads back to Ecclesia to confront Barlowe. This time, she does not follow the magician's orders, and the two had a fight, resulting in Barlowe's defeat. However, he offered his life in the coffin that houses Dracula, which then causes the dark lord's castle to arise again. The heroine, now alone in Ecclesia, heads to the castle to banish Dracula, as she is the only one capable of doing the task. Shanoa battles Dracula at his throne room, not long after he would unleash his ultimate magic upon being defeated. However, if the union of the Dominus Glyphs is cast by the player, the spell will be countered, killing Dracula once again. The cost of this is Shanoa's life, but a turn of events occurred as the soul of Albus appeared once again, trading his own with Dominus for Shanoa's revival. Just at this moment, he requested her to smile again and she does, signifying that Shanoa has indeed recovered her memories and emotions. She is able to escape the castle just before it crumbles. It was later revealed that all records of Ecclesia were erased and destroyed, probably a doing of Shanoa as a revenge for the cult. Category:Castlevania characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Protagonists Category:Third party characters